


A New Day

by LonePiper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Hope, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonePiper/pseuds/LonePiper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of despair and hope as a new day dawns.</p><p>  <i>She had asked to be free so he would hurt her, free her, and leave as little trace as possible.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day

She woke in pain. Sleeping had been nearly impossible even with the painkillers. Waking was a nightmare. Her back screamed and pain flashed through her like lightening. The only thing that had hurt more had been waking every day knowing what she had carried on her back. The secrets that had been crushing her a little more every day. But this morning it was gone, her back was defaced, and she was whole.

He woke to gnawing sense of confused self loathing. Sleep was a constant nightmare of her screaming, and waking was the sight of her, lying there, wounded by his hand. He was sick at heart and bone weary. The only thing worse would have been failing to help her. But helping her had meant hurting her, again.

The responsibility of those secrets had burdened her for so long now. She had despaired of ever being free of it. She had shared the knowledge of it, trusted him with it, hoped it would still be used to help and protect others. All she had seen was death. Was it hopeless? If he wouldn’t help then perhaps she would remove all trace of herself along with it.

For so long, it felt, all he had done was hurt her. Left her, failed to protect her, betrayed her trust. He hadn't asked, but she had followed him into danger and given up her innocence to protect him. She had begged him to help and he had seen the desperation in her eyes. How could he refuse her? How could he do what she asked and scorch her?

It was a poison to her soul that would eventually destroy her, they both knew that. She had asked to be free so he would hurt her, free her, and leave as little trace as possible.

She woke lying prone in the bed and looked at him, fatigue and worry etched on his face. He woke slumped in the chair and looked at her, looking at him. So they looked at each other, and time waited for them.

And then her eyes smiled a little and she quietly said, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m intrigued by the whole thing of Riza asking Roy to burn the tattoo off her back. It makes so much sense, but it’s so messed up.
> 
> For those who may read the comment about Miss Elena's piece. The art in questions is ["I have a favor to ask you, Mr. Mustang."](http://theysangastheyslew.tumblr.com/post/161583260822/i-have-a-favor-to-ask-you-mr-mustang-royai)  
> Please check it out. This drabble predates it. But it is fantastic and inspired my poem 'Promise".


End file.
